


Upper Hand

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: It takes Charlie a while to realise that Duffy will always have the upper hand in their marriage. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	Upper Hand

“Charlie!!” There’s definitely a disapproving sound to Duffy’s tone before another twang echo’s through the kitchen. Charlie chuckles to himself and reaches out for Duffy’s bra strap, pouting when she moves out of reach.  
  
“How old are you, five?” Duffy asks as she picks up the slice of toast she’d finished buttering a few moments ago.  
  
“Sixty-five last time I checked.”  
  
“Hm, maybe you want to start acting it.” She takes a bite out of the toast and slowly turns around. Duffy had turned about 90 degrees when Charlie pings her bra strap again.  
  
“Charlie!! I swear to God if you ping my bra strap one more time..”  
  
He smirks, “you’ll do what?”  
  
She glares at him. Cocky and confident, just like he’d always been. He’s got an eyebrow raised and she shakes her head, fondly. Ugh, he was so annoying sometimes!

“Stop pinging my bra!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it’s so annoying. Actually /you’re/ annoying.”

  
Charlie chuckles to himself again. Duffy was so easy to wind up.  
  
“I want to know what my punishment is for annoying you.”  
  
Duffy takes another bite out of the toast and leaves Charlie wondering what the punishment could be. Taking a sip of her coffee, she replies;  
  
“Well seeing as you always have a one track mind, for every ping of my bra strap is 24 hours without sex.”  
  
He gasps, “no sex?”  
  
Duffy shook her head. “No sex. And I’ll think you’ll find you’ve pinged my bra strap three times so that’s 72 hours without being able to pleasure me.”  
  
“You’ll miss it.”  
  
Finishing her toast and coffee, Duffy laughs softly.  
  
“But I won’t miss it as much as you.” She bends down to kiss his cheek, “you’re always horny and well… I can live without it for a few days.”  
  
She stands up to move away when Charlie grabs her wrist. He holds it gently and Duffy looks down.  
  
“You’re really going to leave me with blue balls for 72 hours?”  
  
Meeting his eye, Duffy nods.  
  
“Keep complaining and I’ll add twenty-four hours on.”  
  
Charlie pouts before Duffy whispers in his ear, “You have a hand, you can always use that. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve wanked over me, is it?”  
  
“Duffy..” he groans softly and she stands back up with a grin.  
  
“I used to hear you, Charlie. You were never as quiet as you thought.”  
  
Duffy smirks as Charlie’s cheeks begin to turn red and he got flustered. She kisses his cheek once more.  
  
“I really must go. I’ll be late for my appointment.”  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“Good.” She smiles before she reaches the front door and replies, “Love you too.”  
  
Charlie looks down at his lap. How an Earth was he going to cope without sex for seventy-two hours? He shakes his head fondly.  
  
She always did have the upper hand.


End file.
